


ghosts that we knew

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Series: how to be a heart breaker [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writing at work is going to get me in trouble haha. out of context lilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts that we knew

"You need to come get Louis, mate."

He finds Louis face down on an orange plush rug in Stan's bedroom. His gut wrenches and the urge to vomit rises because _obviously_ he thinks the worst has happened. He thinks Stan has called him this late to come clean up the mess in case the cops show up, in case his parents show up. He spends two minutes trying to decide what to do; if he can carry Louis' dead weight (he's small but not that small) down on his own or if he'll need to grab someone from downstairs to help or-

"Ugh."

" _Oh, Louis_." HIs heart is breaking because Louis is trying to push himself up and instead succeeds in rolling himself onto his back, breathing heavily. His fringe is pressed into his forehead from gathered sweat, eyes puffy and swelled around the closed lids and lips chapped. "How long have you been lying there?"

"What time is it now?" he manages to mumble.

Liam glances at the clock on the wall, squinting in the poor window lighting. "About three."

"So...an hour? Hour and a half...?"

"Louis!"

"'m tired." His eyes were never really opened but Liam can see his lashes fluttering, trying so hard to shut even tighter.

Ten different scenarios then flash through his head. Things about people at paries, drinking and drugs and mixing the two and internal bleeding and whatnot; he wonders if Louis fell on the floor or gently set himself down or had help or. All he knows is he can't let Louis fall asleep, not until he's sobered up more. "Louis, babe. Don't fall asleep. Please don't fall asleep. Need to stay awake."

"Gotta, I gotta-"

"No, you need to talk to me. Tell me about the party. Can you do that?" It's not so much of an order, but a gentle tone. He just wants Louis to stay awake. "How was it? What did you do? Talk to me."

Louis stirs, and Liam suddenly aligns himself next to the older boy; his back is cooled against the floor where the rug doesn't cover and his eyes glance up at the ceiling. Louis takes a deep breath. "Shots. And. And I think. I think I made out with someone? Not. Not sure."

Liam fights back a laugh. "How are you not sure?"

The backs of their hands bump, his breath hitching as Louis laces their fingers together. "Louis..."

"I missed you. I missed you and I wish you'd come party with us, with me. I need you. Superhero and all that."

"I'm Batman."

There's a stillness in the air, Liam looking over to see the rising and falling of Louis' chest becoming more dormant, his lashes no longer fluttering, and his cheeks hollow; cheekbones cutting against the streams of moonlight in the room and it's so stupid. It's so stupid, lying on the floor of Louis' best mates' bedroom with Louis, this boy that he'd fallen hopelessly in love with once. 

He's so afraid of falling asleep, afraid of losing this moment forever. Afraid that he'll wake up and Louis will be the same as ever, laughing back into Harry's arms or Zayn's or Eleanor's. Never his.

So three hours later when Louis budges again, this time curling into Liam's side and wrapping his unoccupied arm around his waist, Liam still hasn't fallen asleep and he decides maybe one night without rest will be okay considering the circumstances. 


End file.
